jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Rollenspiel
Das Star Wars Rollenspiel ist ein Pen & Paper Rollenspiel, das als System mit 6-seitigen Würfeln (sog. D6-System) von West End Games vertrieben wurde und ab Ende der 90er Jahre als D20-System von Wizards of the Coast vermarktet wird. Was ist ein Pen & Paper Rollenspiel? In einem Rollenspiel spielt man eine anhand von Werten und Richtlinien erstellte Fantasie-Figur. Das Pen & Paper Rollenspiel ist eine Gattung (s.h. Rollenspiel bei Wikipedia), bei denen eine Gruppe von Spielern (ideal ca. 3-6) gemeinsam mit einem Spielleiter (der als einziger die grobe Handlung kennt und das letzte Wort bei der Regelumsetzung hat) in mündlicher Form, aber i.d.R. ohne körperlichen Einsatz, die gemeinsam entwickelte Geschichte weiterspinnt. Der Begriff "Pen & Paper" (dt.: (Blei-)Stift und Papier) stammt daher, dass die Werte der Spielerfiguren auf Papier, dem sog. Charakterbogen, festgehalten werden. Bei bestimmten Aktionen werden sogenannte Proben gewürfelt, die in dem Spiel den Faktor Zufall und Glück darstellen sollen. Je nach Regelsystem werden unterschiedliche Würfel verwendet. Das D6-System (D steht für "dice", auf Deutsch ist auch die Abkürzung "W" gebräuchlich) verwendete normale 6-seitige Würfel, das D20 System benötigt für die meisten Würfe einen 20-seitigen Würfel, daneben werden aber auch für Sonderwürfe wie z. B. Schadenswürfe von Waffen noch W4, W6, W8, W10, W12 und W100 benutzt. thumb|left|Ein W20 Die Fähigkeit der Charaktere hingegen wird durch das Regelsystem errechnet. Die Spieler können mit Levelanstieg ihres Charakters (ähnlich wie in PC-Spielen, wie z. B. Knights of the Old Republic) Prioritäten setzen. Der Erfolg einer Handlung setzt sich aus dem Wert der Fähigkeit sowie dem Würfelwurf zusammen. In der Summe muss in der Regel für einen Erfolg eine vorher festgesetzte Gesamtaugenzahl erreicht werden, wobei bestimmte Würfelergebnisse auch einen sicheren Erfolg oder Misserfolg darstellen können. Beispiel: Ein Gauner möchte ein Sicherheitsschloss knacken. Die Schwierigkeit, dieses Schloss zu knacken liegt bei 20. Er würfelt lediglich eine 4, hat aber einen Wert von 16 auf die Fähigkeit "disable device". Damit hat er das Schloss gerade noch aufbekommen. Wäre es ein komplexeres Schloss gewesen, das eine Schwierigkeit von 25 oder gar 30 gehabt hätte, könnte er die Tür in diese Falle nicht öffnen. Das D6-System von West End Games Mit den über 100 Quellenbüchern und Abenteuern (einige auch mehrfach veröffentlicht, als Second Edition, Revised Edition oder Softcover) des D6-Rollenspiels von West End Games, das 1987 mit dem Grundregelwerk auf den Markt kam, wurde das Star Wars-Universum erheblich erweitert und vertieft. Bemerkenswert ist, dass diese Bücher nicht nur von Rollenspielern gekauft wurden, sondern auch von einer Vielzahl Star Wars-Fans, die sehr an den darin enthaltenen Informationen über Raumschiffe, Charaktere etc. interessiert waren. Auch Autoren der Star Wars-Romane nutzten die Rollenspiel-Werke als Referenz. Das D6-System überlebte bis zum Bankrott des Verlages 1997. Von Welt der Spiele wurden einige wenige der Bücher auch ins Deutsche übersetzt. Bücher Die Liste der Bücher besteht aus Regel-, Quellen- und Kampagnenbüchern:Quelle: Liste bei Rancorpit & Liste bei Waynebooks & Liste bei Scripd *Alien Encounters *Alliance Intelligence Reports *Battle for the Golden Sun *Black Ice *Campaign Pack *Classic Adventures *Classic Adventures: Volume Two *Classic Adventures: Volume Three *Classic Adventures: Volume Four - The Best of the Journal *Classic Adventures: Volume Five *Classic Campaigns *Cracken's Rebel Field Guide *Cracken's Rebel Operatives *Cracken's Threat Dossier *Creatures of the Galaxy *Crisis on Cloud City *Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids *Dark Empire Sourcebook *Dark Force Rising Sourcebook (auch als Softcover) *Death in the Undercity *Death Star Technical Companion (auch als Second Edition) *Domain of Evil *Flashpoint! Brak Sector *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope (auch als Second Edition) *Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin (auch als Second Edition) *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back (auch als Second Edition) *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races (auch als Second Edition) *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi (auch als Second Edition) *Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters (auch als Second Edition) *Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley *Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts *Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim *Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters *Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *Galladinium's Fantastic Technology: Guns and Gear for any Occasion *Game Chambers of Questal *Gamemaster Handbook for Second Edition) *Gamemaster Kit *Gamemasters Screen for Second Edition *Gamemaster Screen, Revised *Goroth: Slave of the Empire *Graveyard of Alderaan *Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear *Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Heir to the Empire Sourcebook (auch als Softcover) *Heroes & Rogues *Hideouts & Strongholds *Imperial Double-Cross *Imperial Sourcebook (auch als Softcover und Second Edition) *Instant Adventures *Introductory Adventure Game *Jedi's Honor *Lightsaber Dueling Pack *Live-Action Adventures *Lords of the Expanse (Boxed Set) *Miniatures Battles Companion *Miniatures Battles: Imperial Entanglements *Miniatures Battles (auch als Second Edition) *Mission to Lianna *No Disintegrations *Operation: Elrood *Otherspace II: Invasion *Otherspace *Pirates & Privateers *Planet of the Mists *Planets of the Galaxy – Volume One *Planets of the Galaxy – Volume Two *Planets of the Galaxy – Volume Three *Platt's Smugglers Guide *Platt's Starport Guide *Player's Guide to Tapani *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (auch als Second Edition) *Riders of the Maelstrom *Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook *Scavenger Hunt *Scoundrel's Luck *Secrets of the Sisar Run *Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (auch als Second Edition und als Revised and Expanded) *Starfall *Starfighter Battle Book: X-wing vs TIE Interceptor *Stock Ships *Strike Force: Shantipole *Supernova *Tales of the Jedi Companion *Tapani Sector Instant Adventures *Tatooine Manhunt *The Abduction of Crying Dawn Singer *The Best of the Star Wars Adventure Journal, Issues 1-4 *The Black Sands of Socorro *The Darkstryder Campaign (auch als Boxed Set, dann inklusive aller Darkstryder-Bücher) *The DarkStryder Campaign: Endgame *The DarkStryder Campaign: The Kathol Outback *The DarkStryder Campaign: The Kathol Rift *The Far Orbit Project *The Isis Coordinates *The Jedi Academy Sourcebook *The Last Command Sourcebook *The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook *The Politics of Contraband *The Star Wars Planets Collection *The Star Wars Rules Companion *The Star Wars Sourcebook (auch als Second Edition) *The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook *The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook *Twin Stars of Kira *Wanted by Cracken *Watched Hives of Scum & Villainy Zeitschriften Zusätzlich zu den Büchern hat West End Games auch eine 15-teilige Zeitschriftenserie mit dem Namen Adventure Journal herrausgegeben. Diese enthalten neben Geschichten und Quellenmaterial auch Interviews, Leseproben und weiteres Hintergrundmaterial rund um das Star Wars-Universum und das Rollenspiel. Das D20-System von Wizards of the Coast [[Bild:Core Rulebook.jpg|thumb|Die erste Edition des D20 Regelwerks von Wizards of the Coast.]] 1999 kaufte die Firma Wizards of the Coast die Lizenz für die Entwicklung eines neuen Star-Wars-Rollenspiels und gliederte dieses in die erfolgreiche Reihe der D20-Systeme ein, welche durch das Rollenspiel "Dungeons&Dragons" weltberühmt wurde. Konzipiert wurde es von Bill Slavicsek, Andy Collins und JD Wiker, und auch mehrere der Autoren des D6-Systems konnten für das Projekt gewonnen werden. Bücher Wizards of the Coast hat drei Editionen von Regel-, Quellen und Kampagnenbücher auf den Markt gebracht.Quelle: Star Wars Roleplaying Game (Wizards of the Coast) in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia & WotC Site Map auf TheForce.net Diese sind ausschließlich in englischer Sprache verfügbar, da Wizards of the Coast der Meinung war, dass der deutschsprachige Raum für ein Star-Wars-Rollenspiel zu klein sei. Die 1st Edition *Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook *Character Record Sheets *Invasion of Theed *Secrets of Naboo *Gamemaster Screen *Living Force Campaign Guide *Rebellion Era Sourcebook *Secrets of Tatooine *The Dark Side Sourcebook *Alien Anthology *Starships of the Galaxy *The New Jedi Order Sourcebook *Tempest Feud Die 2nd/Revised Edition Die 2nd/Revised Edition der Bücher enthalten neben neuen auch überarbeitet Versioen von bereits in der 1st Edition erschienen Bücher. Zum Beispiel wurde die Alien Anthology überarbeitet und um fast fünfzig Rassen erweitert. Daraus resultierte auch der neue Name The Ultimate Alien Anthology. Neu erschienen die Bücher Ultimate Adversaries und Tempest Feud. Ersteres enthält neben vorgenerierten Gegnern auch eine Beschreibung, wie man Yuuzhan Vong-Spielercharaktere erschaffen kann. Auch sind viele neue Droiden aus Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger enthalten. Tempest Feud birgt neue Prestigeklassen und neue Abenteuer. Zudem erschienen als Hilfsmittel ein "Gamemaster Screen" (Pappaufsteller mit den wichtigsten Werten als tabellarische Übersicht für den Spielleiter) sowie die "Deluxe Character Record Sheets", also etwas edler aussehende Charakterbögen. *Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *Arms and Equipment Guide *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Hero's Guide *Galactic Campaign Guide *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Ultimate Adversaries Die Saga-Edition Am 5. Juni 2007 erschien die dritte Edition auf dem Markt, die den Namen "Saga Edition" trägt. Das neue Regelbuch enthält zum ersten Mal auch Inhalte aus Episode III – Die Rache der Sith. Die Regeln der Revised Edition wurden stark vereinfacht und insbesondere das Kampfsystem beschleunigt. *Roleplaying Game – Saga Edition Core Rulebook *Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition) *Threats of the Galaxy *Galaxy Tiles *Star Wars Gamemaster Screen *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *Scum and Villainy *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Legacy Era Campaign Guide *Jedi Academy Training Manual *Rebellion Era Campaign Guide *Galaxy at War *Scavenger's Guide to Droids *Galaxy of Intrigue *The Unknown Regions Links *StarWars RPG - Offizielle Seite zum RPG *Auf der Webseite der Wizards kann man diverse kleine Erweiterungen und Korrekturen zu den einzelnen Büchern herunterladen. Zudem werden dort kostenlos Abenteuer zum Download bereitgestellt, die von den offiziellen Autoren verfasst wurden. Wizards of the Coast *Die Gruppe Jawa's Crypt" (deutsch) http://thronfolgekrieg.szandor.de stellt auf ihrer Seite eine typische Rollenspielgruppe und -kampagne vor und bietet Spielleitern Story-Anregungen und d20-Werte für selbst entwickelte spielbare Schiffe, Presigeklassen und Gegenstände. Jawa's Crypt - der Thronfolgekrieg Quellen *Wizards of the Coast - Verlag des Star Wars D20 RPGs *Einzelne Regelwerke & Quellenbücher des StarWars D20 RPGs Einzelnachweise en:Star Wars Roleplaying Game es:Star Wars Roleplaying Game fi:Star Wars Roleplaying Game Kategorie:Rollenspiele Kategorie:Quellenbücher Kategorie:Legends-Quellen